Over
by Leikar
Summary: Everything seemed surreal and fragile like a dream. Everything could crumble like a castle sand with a small touch. Everything could disappear with the wrong action. And Jotaro was afraid to lose it, whatever it was.


I wanted to experiment a bit with the style, so sorry if it is a little weird.

* * *

Kakyoin was staring at him in the room they shared in Singapore. Jotaro felt his glare while staring back. His facial expression didn't change, but he was frozen in place. Those eyes were saying something, but he didn't understand what.

He felt some kind of tension around them. It made his muscles tense and his heart beat fast. Something was going to happen, but he was too confused to identify what.

Anticipation. Nervousness. Fear. _Fear?_ No, not fear. Cautiousness. Instinct.

An overwhelming feeling that threatened to crush Jotaro. He felt his hands trembling slightly. His jaw clenching. His legs preparing to run away.

He stopped his thoughts right there. Running to where? Running from what? He felt his body reacting as if Kakyoin was trying to kill him again, but in those brief seconds he had only stare at him.

Directly.

At his eyes.

Jotaro was confused.

That wasn't a crime.

But it was.

 _Intense_.

There was no other way to describe it.

Kakyoin wanted to say something. Jotaro could read it in his face. His face slightly frowning. His lips twitching, about to separate themselves. But he didn't say anything.

Suddenly. Accidentally. He moved his arm. His hand touched Jotaro's.

It was warm. Tense. Muscular. He felt Jotaro's beat under his fingertips. A fast, but strong rhythm. His face reveled nothing, but his warm hand was inviting.

Jotaro felt his hair stand on end, as if Kakyoin had just released electricity or made the room temperature drop. But he didn't or couldn't do any of those things. Which meant that Jotaro himself was the only one guilty for that reaction.

His confusion grew. The crushing feeling at his chest grew. He didn't know what it was. He didn't name it.

There was a signal. Something he didn't see or heard. Something he wasn't aware of. It didn't matter.

Kakyoin's lips were hot and urgent when they crashed onto his. They were welcoming and hungry. They warm and soft. They were nothing like he had known before. They were everything he wanted.

He didn't dare to open his eyes. He didn't dare to try to say anything. He didn't dare to put a name on what he was feeling.

Everything seemed surreal and fragile like a dream. Everything could crumble like a castle sand with a small touch. Everything could disappear with the wrong action.

And Jotaro was afraid to lose it, whatever it was.

He didn't open his eyes.

He didn't thing of why they were kissing.

He didn't think of what he was feeling.

He just kissed and kissed and kissed. And they fell onto one of the beds. And they tore each other's clothes. And they kissed and kissed and kissed.

Jotaro wished that embrace could last forever.

He didn't know why, but it didn't matter.

* * *

Kakyoin was bleeding on the sand. His eyes cut. His blood dripping on the hot sand of the dessert. Jotaro was not angry.

Jotaro was _enraged_.

He had never felt this furious. When his mother had fallen ill because of her stand, he had gotten angry, of course. But Dio was far from his reach. He couldn't take immediate action. And that frustrated him, but also cooled him down. He would get to Dio, in time.

N'Doul, however, was near them. N'Doul was within reach. N'Doul was attacking them, and they had every right to defend themselves. Jotaro had the right to beat the motherfucker to a pulp. And he was more than ready to do so. Except N'Doul decided to kill himself so they couldn't read his memories with the Old Man's stand.

But that was fine too. It meant they could go to the nearest hospital. It meant Kakyoin would stop being in danger.

In fact, he wasn't even that badly hurt, and his eyes could recover completely.

It was fine. He would be safe.

Jotaro's chest struggled with a strange mix of loneliness and relief.

* * *

It was over.

Dio was dead and the Old Man had practically come back from the tomb. Polnareff was unconscious, but he would recover. Avdol and Iggy were dead. Kakyoin was dead.

Kakyoin was _dead_.

Jotaro stared vacantly as the paramedics took Kakyoin's body and put a blanket above him. Jotaro's dizzy mind thought it was stupid. _That's not going to stop the bleeding_. But his mind also thought that it didn't matter. He was already gone.

Jotaro realized he couldn't move. It was like a fuzzy dream. He had the strange feeling that nothing that was happening was real and that he would wake up at any second. He didn't feel any urgency, despite the doctor's insistence on going back to his room in the hotel and rest, since he wasn't badly injured. Nothing was that important when you could wake up at any second.

Except, he didn't wake up. Instead, he felt his grandfather's hand on his shoulder. Soft and comforting.

Everything fell into place at once. It was like crashing. Dio had almost kill him. His grandfather had almost died. Polnareff was unconscious. Iggy was dead. Avdol was dead. Kakyoin was dead.

The feeling in his chest grew and became unbearable. Suffocating. It threatened to drown him. For one second, he wished for it to end him. It seemed the easiest option. The best option.

"Jotaro." He heard the Old Man talk. His tone seemed understanding. "Go back to the hotel. You need to rest."

"Shut up." He replied, dryly. He didn't understand. He couldn't understand. Jotaro himself didn't fully understand the crushing pain in his heart that threatened to break him into small pieces.

 _Kakyoin was dead._

Jotaro glared at Joseph. He found sad eyes looking at him compassionately. A remembrance of the past. A lost friend. A lost lover. Long, long ago.

Joseph understood exactly what his grandson was going through.

Jotaro was suddenly scared. Not of his grandfather, but of the burning pain in his chest. The crushing loneliness he felt. He turned around. His hands were shaking. His jaw was clenched.

Tears starting falling from his eyes as that feeling he hadn't dare to name started to consume him from the inside.

Jotaro entered the hotel.

Alone.

Heartbroken.

Kakyoin was dead.

 _It was over_.


End file.
